


Repitition

by Mello_McQueen



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson's threats are meaningless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repitition

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. written at: July 28, 2009.

It starts in the kitchen most mornings with Wilson berating House for not being nicer to him and House telling him it wouldn't make a difference if he were.

Wilson is good, he's nice, and he cares too damned much to abandon House, now. Especially after having stuck it out with him this long.

James Wilson is not a quitter, and House knows it. House also knows that Wilson knows he knows it.

Therefore, Wilson knows that House knows the threats he makes every morning-

the ones where he swears if House doesn't at least say "thank you" every once in a while, or act like he appreciates his best and only friend's help, Wilson is going to leave him alone to rot

-are absolutely meaningless. Wilson isn't going anywhere. Hell, after Stacy packed up her bags and hit the road a month ago, House knows Wilson won't even seriously consider it, and if he did, by chance, he'd be punishing himself for weeks.

Either way, every morning as he stands in front of the stove and tries to cook whatever he's decided to butcher today, he tells House he's going to leave, and House just looks at him from his place on the couch, or the chair at the kitchen table, or, sometimes, the floor and tells him that the door is that way.

He points to indicate it's direction, and Wilson just sighs, stands there, and continues to cook, like House knew he would.

Just like he knew that, House knows that Wilson will make more threats, periodically, throughout the day, but it won't matter because it'll still end at night, with Wilson helping House to his bedroom, and telling him "good night, House." like he always does before heading home.

Most important though, is that House knows it will start all over again in the morning.


End file.
